The Demi-Gods from Panem
by sparklydolphin
Summary: The Argo 2 goes through a portal and the seven each end up in a different district.
1. Chapter 1

**This might be a drop off story. Also if you think i own any of these character you are out of your mind.**

They were flying through the clouds at top speed and all of the sudden a purple shape shows up right in front of them.

"Leo try to go around it" said Annabeth.

"Cant you see i'm trying to" he replied.

And then they were gone.

Leo woke up to Annabeth dumping a bucket of water on his face, bucket included. He groaned as he sat up. Then the next thing he knew he was being dragged by some people in white to a large crowed.

"What are you guys, storm trooper rejects?" he said. Apparently they didn't like that and it earned him a smack on the back of his head with a gun. He looked beside him and saw Annabeth being dragged as well. She had given up fighting a while ago.

When they dumped him into the crowed he looked up to the stage and saw a women with very bad fashion. That made him think of the girls in the Aphrodite cabin. They would probably beat her to death for such bad fashion sense.

Then he was woken up from his train of thought by Annabeth walking up to the stage. He saw her talking to the women on the stage. Then he saw the women walk up to a large glass bowl and pull out a piece of paper. She walked over to a microphone and said"Leo Valdez"

Leo walked up to the stage and said "Welcome all Leo lovers" which earned him a smack from Annabeth and a glare from the other women.

The women said "I take it you like attention so i guess the games will be just right for you. Ladies and gentlemen the tributes from district 3".

Then they were lead away from the stage and onto a train.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own any characters if you still thought that

Percy woke up and for some random reason he felt he should walk up to the crowed of large people. He got there in time to witness some girl screaming that she would volunteer. Volunteer for what he thought. Then he heard his name being called. he gasped and everyone looked his way. Wise girl is so going to kill me for this, he thought.

He walked up to the stage and the women up there said " Do we have any volunteers?". No responded so then they were lead away inside the building they stood infront of.

Percy had to sit in the tiniest room he had ever been in. He hatted every minute of it and his ADHD was acting up so he started pacing the room. After about 10 minute Percy and the other girl were lead onto a train.

The minute Percy got onto the train he knew that he shouldn't be there. He and the other girl went and sat down on some very fluffy chairs. Then a very drunk guy came stumbling up the stair of the train. Percy knew he had to stay away from that guy. He learned that the girls name was Katniss Everdeen and that she had a sister named Prim that was twelve and that now that his name was called he had to fight to the death for the entertainment of the Capital called the Hunger Games.

These people are almost as bad as Kronos, almost, he thought. Percy needed to find a way out of this. Fast!


	3. Chapter 3

**um so i wont be posting for a while because i was mudered and now im dead!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**if you just fell for that you are very dumb**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**i wont be posting because its christmas and im being lazy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**so there**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**if you dont like it well to bad for you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**also please review for more chapters!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**see you guys later.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**actually i wont because i probably live very far from you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**and i dont know you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**so bye**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**also dolphins are awesome**


End file.
